<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking Up to You by CoffeemateJC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570925">Waking Up to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC'>CoffeemateJC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kristen Beyer, Romance, Star Trek Voyager relaunch novels, post Endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:06:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first J/C fan fiction. Just some fluff! (Please be kind 😬)<br/>Inspired by a scene in the Voyager relaunch novel: “Acts of Contrition” by Kristen Beyer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking Up to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:<br/>Paramount/CBS own all rights to the Voyager universe and its characters. Kirsten Beyer and Pocket Books own the Relaunch novels.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Chakotay carefully lifted her arm off of his chest and made his way out of bed, trying not to wake her. They had spent 3 months apart and their reunion was less than perfect, but Chakotay felt at ease about their relationship after their conversation that night. He briefly glanced down at Kathryn’s face. </span> <span class="s2">She looked <em>peaceful</em></span> <span class="s1">, he thought, as he walked out of her bedroom into the living area of her quarters on the Vesta. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had found some time to sleep, nothing more. How good it felt just to hold her in his arms without the expectation of anything else. He was beginning to live in the present instead of worrying too far ahead on into the future, which echoed words he had spoken many years ago. He enjoyed every second he was able to spend with Kathryn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked over to the French press that he had gotten her as a gift for her promotion so that she could enjoy “the real thing”, as she put it, since she now had the luxury. As he prepared the coffee, the rich aroma filled the air. Chakotay smiled lightly as he knew Kathryn would wake up to the smell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In her bedroom, Kathryn stirred and rolled from her side to her back, keeping her eyes closed for a moment. She took a deep breath as the smell of her favorite beverage generously occupied the air. She opened her eyes slightly just as Chakotay stepped into the room with a steaming cup, almost on cue. She quickly shut her eyes, pretending to still be in deep slumber. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Kathryn Janeway.” Chakotay said with amusement, “you really think you’ve fooled me into thinking that you’re still sleeping?” He sat on the edge of the bed staring down at her, cup of coffee in hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Kathryn, try as she might to keep her ruse going, couldn’t control the crooked smile that began to take over her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes to see Chakotay sitting next to her with dimples on display.</span> <span class="s2"><em>Damn those dimples!</em> </span> <span class="s1"> Kathryn thought to herself as she sat up until they were eye to eye. “Am I really... </span> <span class="s2">that </span> <span class="s1">predictable?” she said as he automatically handed over the black coffee. </span></p><p class="p2">Chakotay let out a low chuckle and looked down.  Kathryn took a sip and closed her eyes for a brief second to let the sensation take over her. When he looked back up, she was opening her eyes to him. She looked beautiful, even in her gray, Starfleet issue undershirt that matched his own.  “No,” he said, placing his hand on her thigh lightly. “You always manage to surprise me, but when it comes to sleep, or lack there of, and coffee... I know you like an open book”.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn placed her hand on top of his hand that was still on her thigh. They sat there for a moment just enjoying each other’s company. It’s the small, tender moments like this that she has learned to hang on to when she is feeling alone and challenged in the face of duty. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Chakotay took her hand in his and they interlaced their fingers. Kathryn looked down at their hands and then looked back up at his face. She smiled slightly, as she knew he would have to leave soon,  but for now they just existed... </span> <span class="s2"><em>one breath, one moment, one day at a time.</em></span></p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>